


A Witch's Hospitality

by ForbiddenArchive



Category: Original Work
Genre: ABDL, Brainwashing, Diapers, Hyper Soiling, Latex, Mental Regression, Regression, Soiling, balding, diaper use, sissification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27689069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: A set of travellers stop for the night at a witch's house, only to find that one of them have history with the elderly witch. Bad, awful history, earning the three a timeout.
Kudos: 5





	A Witch's Hospitality

**Author's Note:**

> For Dakra.

“Are we there yet?”

The tired and impatient voice of one young lass echoed throughout the nearby area, bouncing off the trees that dotted it. The owner, and her two companions, found themselves in a forest after having dealt with a couple of small jobs requiring them to fell monsters that were bothering a nearby village. After receiving their payment, the sun started hanging low overhead, and they were now on their way off to find a new village to rest in.

“It’s only been five minutes since you asked last time, Makara. We don’t get there any faster just because you ask again.” A soft, yet masculine voice replied. It belonged to a young man dressed rather femininely, which complemented his pale complexion. Combine that with a parasol resting against his shoulder, a set of black and white braids hanging from his hair, and his tender yet dull grey eyes, and he looked more like a girl than a boy if you didn’t look carefully enough.

The girl known as Makara, full name Makara Dhark, wore a skin-tight black suit that was neatly accessorized with a vest, a skirt and a set of greaves and gauntlets that she used to fight, huffed in response to her male companion’s response. “Well, it’s not my fault it’s taking so long, Koi! Why can’t you just clear us a path that leads directly to the next village, instead of us having to go the entire way around thanks to the forest snaking around so much?” While she was normally the upbeat kind of person, even she had her limits. Especially considering the third member of their party.

A member who was currently busy giggling to herself when she looked at them. “My, you two really know how to work each other up. If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you two were the perfect enemies, instead of the best of friends.” Another voice spoke up, this one carrying a sultry air to it with every word that left the owner’s lips. An owner who was wearing an outfit that left nothing to the imagination. Breasts readily on display, with both nipples barely covered by her top. Cutouts on her stomach to reveal her studded navel, and a set of exposed thighs that gave just enough of a peek at what laid between them, while also showing off the wonderful black-and-purple stockings that went all the way down to her heeled feet. Combine all of that with her light blue eyes always gazing upon her companions, and she exerted a certain presence that would serve to unnerve them, or at the very least keep them on edge…

“I’d prefer if you kept quiet, Esmer.” Koi, or rather Kemui Zatsuo, turned his pale cheek to face the purple-clad Witch behind him. “While I appreciate your help with the tasks we took on, I don’t trust you to keep to yourself at nighttime. Please refrain from putting your dirty hands on either of us when we sleep, or I will be forced to defend myself.” His voice lacked a lot of emotion, but the words were the ones that mattered. And he wasn’t joking in the slightest as his gaze turned sharp for but a brief moment. “You wouldn’t want that, trust me.”

The witch merely known as Esmer laughed in response to the magical adventurer’s threat, adjusting the hat on her head ever so slightly. “My my, Kemui. Ever the delicate soul, not one to be teased, nor one to be complimented. You’re a puzzle that I’ve never quite been able to solve. Perhaps one day, I’ll have you within my collection, at my very own beck and call…”

“I’d detest that experience with the entirety of my being.” He shot back as he closed his parasol for a brief moment, twirling it around so that he held it by the tip instead of by the handle, then using the handle to grab his tomboyish friend by the collar of her vest. “And you, don’t think you can run off. We’re together in this forest for a reason, don’t make me use more power than I need to.”

Makara had begun to run off a bit due to her impatience, but she didn’t get far before she got rather rudely yanked back by her male companion. “Come on, Koi! We’ve fought so many monsters today, what’s another few going to do to us? I can take like, another few dozen without getting tired!” She didn’t seem phased by the concept of danger as she punched her palm, grinning from ear to ear.

That overconfidence earned her a light bonk on the head from the parasol-wielding adventurer. “In case you forgot what we just fought hours earlier, Makara, you still have lingering energy from one of their rituals. If Esmer hadn’t arrived in the nick of time, you would’ve ended up a Goblin for some time, if not worse. And I know how much you dislike being in a body that isn’t strong, with how often you whine about it.”

“I don’t whine about it, I just get frustrated!” The sporty girl cried out, not realizing it didn’t really help fight back against that last point…

Esmer giggled in the back as they continued onward. “He’s right you know, Ma-ka-ra. Maybe you should come give your dear friend a hug, show some appreciation for the witch that came to your rescue. Come on, I promise I won’t bite.” She chimed, trying to lure the girl into her arms as she held them open. Like she had done so many times before…

“No way. The last time I gave you a hug, you turned me into a statue!” Makara shot back at the witchy companion, turning away from both of them with a huff. “Can’t believe I’ve got friends like you two, you’re both the worst!”

Kemui shot a glance at the witch, who continued to giggle like the rather devilish individual that she was. This prompted him to sigh disappointedly, wondering how he ended up with friends like these two. A sporty girl who by all means was a good girl at heart, which contrasted his own lack of care towards the world around him… and a Witch whose heart was steeped in sin, which put her at odds with most of the people around her, yet she acted like they were her friends without even skipping a beat. A pair that had no compatibility with him, yet the ones he was most seen with…

“You hurt me, Ma-ka-ra! Come on, let me have a little hug, just a tiny one. Kemui’ll make sure you turn back, won’t he?” Esmer continued chiming with that seductive and sultry voice, as she got way closer to the smaller girl. She never could resist the temptation to rub up against her and play with her, as that bodysuit… it was too alluring. She wouldn’t be able to help herself from rubbing it, squeezing it, hugging her and pulling her into her bosom until she passed out…

Both of her companions could see her drooling as her imagination went wild, prompting the mage to put up a small reflective barrier around both of them. “Alright. Both of you, stop. I can’t think if you keep arguing like this.” He muttered, solving the issue with a brief display of his powers, as he then spun the parasol around once more and opened it to shield him from the evening sun.

“Aw, you’re no fun, Kemui. Maybe I should let you fall prey to those monsters next time, let them darken up that pale complexion of yours…” The witch pouted and whined, pursing her lower lip as to try and look sympathetic…

It earned her no favors, as the black-and-white haired boy glared at her. “Maybe I’ll freeze you in time so they can use you to their life’s content.” He raised a similar threat at her, causing her to laugh and finally back down. He then turned his gaze towards Makara, hoping that she would’ve stayed put now that the older woman couldn’t get at her…

Unfortunately for dear Kemui, his faith in the younger girl had been extremely misplaced. Almost as soon as he had taken his eyes off her, she had started running off again. And this time, he hadn’t been fast enough to stop her. She just kept on running, with not a single thought or regard to the two companions. 

“I… Damn it, Makara!” The parasol-wielding boy shouted as he broke into a sprint, using his powers to heal his legs rapidly as to allow him to run at top speed for an extended period of time. Thanks to his complexion and his lack of proper fitness, he had to do this otherwise he’d end up collapsing on the ground within a minute.

Esmer wasn’t far behind him either, preferring to float using her powers due to a combination of her attire and her own body. While she was generously curvy and a sex symbol in her own right, she didn’t have the endurance nor the defenses that either of her companions put up. So using a sliver of her powers to ignore the terrain under her was much preferred.

“MAKARA! GET BACK HERE, WE’RE NOT OUT OF THE WOODS YET! WHAT IF YOU GET TRANSFORMED AND YOU’RE NOT READY EXPEL ANY OF THE PENT UP ENERGY!?” Kemui shouted at the black dot in the distance, his legs not enough to catch up to her on their own. He cursed his lack of fitness, since it always caused him to end up in situations like these…

For once, it seemed like his words had gotten through to her, as the black dot stopped after a couple of minutes. Just long enough that both the mage and the witch could get up to her sides, with each of them expressing their exhaustion in different ways… namely, none at all in the case of the witch… and collapsing against the sporty girl for the feminine mage, whose heal magic exhausted him just as much as running honestly did.

“Why… why don’t you ever listen to me, Makara?” The boy asked, sweat running down his face with enough speed to make a small puddle underneath him. At least she wasn’t moving any more, so he could use her for the support that he craved.

Makara didn’t initially respond, seeming almost transfixed on something in the distance. Almost as if she was mesmerized? Had she gotten attacked by something invisible? It wasn’t easy to tell, but one thing was for sure, she definitely wasn’t in her right mind currently.

Thank goodness for Esmer, otherwise she’d stay like that for quite some time. “Aha, she’s been hit by something. If you’d allow me, my dearest little Kemui…” The purple-haired Witch mused as she carefully planted her breasts atop of the shorter girl, only to cast a teeny tiny spell that happened to be channeled through those melons. Something that made them ever-briefly sink down and around that head, allow them to suckle up any fog that was left inside her head…

Moments later, the sporty girl shook her head and realized that she had two fat mounds surrounding her. “Bweh!” She cried out as she jumped forward, gauntlets held in front of her as she pointed towards the witch. “I thought I said you couldn’t do that, Esmer!” She shouted, a blush filling the empty space on her face…

“Well, I had to clear that empty look on your face somehow, didn’t I? You don’t have to thank me, it’s just something friends do, ehehehe…” The purple-haired Witch mused, as she just put the girl into her debt once more. Not that it would ever be repaid, as long as she acted that terribly.

Kemui was this close to facepalming in response to their antics, only to notice that there happened to be a lack of a barrier around either of the two. “...Hold on, just a moment. My magic’s been dispelled. Something’s happening, stay on your guard…” The pale boy stated as he closed his parasol once more, his guard going up in response to this strange phenomenon.

“Hm?” Makara tilted her head, not having realized she got a barrier around her in the first place. “I dunno about any of that, buuuut… I think I found a place we can stay for the night!” The girl cried out as she pointed straight ahead towards a clearing. In the middle of it all sat a simple abode, big enough for a family, yet small enough that it definitely wouldn’t be on any kind of map. Which made it feel even more suspicious than a lone house in the woods normally did.

Esmer chuckled, as it reminded her of her own home. “Why, I think you may be correct, Ma-ka-ra. We may even say hello to a lovely little witch, like yours truly. If you let me handle negotiations, we’ll be able to pass through the rest of the forest with ease as well, instead of heading down this winding and endless road. Doesn’t that sound lovely?”

“Knowing what you get up to, we’d just end up victims instead. I don’t trust this like I trust you, and I do not even offer you a single grain of trust.” Kemui shot back as he turned towards one of the other paths that would lead deeper into the forest. “We’re not staying, and that’s final.”

Despite the boy’s wishes, he soon found himself getting dragged along by the collar of his dress, with his attempts to dig in his heels proving utterly futile. “I said! We’re not staying! Listen to me!” Their awful behavior was enough for him to raise his voice and break character, always a delight.

“No! We’re staying! I’m tired of walking, and I don’t wanna keep walking another step! No more!” Makara cried out, her brattier side coming to the front as she complained.

Esmer just giggled, a lustful glint in her eye. While she agreed with the younger girl about needing a good rest, she no doubt had terrible plans in mind if she knew the Witch that lived here. And if one Witch was bad, then two working together would be even worse. A thought that made the pale boy’s heart sink and his body shiver in terror…

“Helloooo? Anybody in here? We’re looking for a bed for the night! Three people, we’re nice and friendly and we don’t make a mess! Mostly! Esmer’s not housebroken so you have to clean up after her, but if you’re a Witch I guess you’re really good with that kinda stuff!” The sporty girl knocked on the door repeatedly as she gave a terrible introduction, making the black-and-white haired boy’s heart sink even further. He really did have the worst kind of friends.

Thankfully, it didn’t seem to bother the owner of the house, who slowly opened the door in response to the repeated knockings. “My oh my, you’re certainly an honest soul.” The owner, an elderly woman that was about the same size as the sporty girl due to a hunched back, chimed in a softspoken yet impressed tone. “What may be your names, travellers? If I were to keep you over, I’d at least know the names of my dinner guests.”

“Makara Dhark, miss!” Seeing that the woman standing in the doorway wasn’t any kind of threat, Makara happily announced her name as she beamed with pride. What could be so bad about an old woman anyway? They couldn’t hurt a fly, especially since this one’s back was so busted. If she even tried to hurt them, she’d just hurt herself!

Kemui sighed as he rubbed his temples, slowly wrestling himself free from the grip of the two companions. “Kemui Zatsuo, ma’am. Please ignore the rude and utterly baffling behavior of my companions, they’re special. The kind of special that frankly boggles my mind that they both exist.” He said with a callous tone, not even offering them an inch of dignity with his insults… But the woman, who had shown hospitality, gained his respect.

“Ara, you’re both so mean with your words…” Esmer mused, attempting to sound hurt as she looked at the older woman with a glint in her eyes. “Well, I think you’ve heard my name from little Makara, old one? I am Esmer, a Witch, just like you. So, perhaps we can have a little bit of tea during our dinner, so we can discuss some matters that these two aren’t allowed to know? You know, proper Witchy stuff, the kind they never ever should get into.” She introduced herself properly, while also pulling the veil off the older woman’s identity in the process…

The older woman laughed in response, her slightly elongated nose making it too obvious. “Esmer, was it? You’ve got a keen eye for a fellow Witch.” She explained before she stepped aside. “Please, make yourselves at home. I’ll have dinner ready in a few minutes, then you may use my bath and you can rest easy in my bed. It’s big enough for all of us, and I don’t think any of you would mind sleeping with an old bag of bones like me, would you now?”

“Nope, that sounds just fine, miss! Thanks a lot for giving us a roof over our heads!” Makara loudly proclaimed as she headed inside, dragging both of her companions with her in the process. She wasn’t about to let keep on doing more and more small talk, she wanted her food and she wanted it now! Then she could get a nice bath and then some comfy sleep. Maybe not with the old woman specifically, maybe with Kemui, he was so nice to cuddle…

The older woman smiled in response to her hasty actions as she closed the door behind them, a glint in her eye as she watched Esmer go by. ‘Ah. How I have waited for you to return to me…’ She thought to herself, as that smile turned wicked as she mouthed that last word of hers.

‘Teacher.’

\---

Not long after the three guests had entered the older woman’s abode, they all gathered around her dinner table. Each of them taking the situation at hand at their own pace. Whether it was Makara’s excitement to finally be relaxing instead of walking for what felt like eons, Esmer’s general pleasant smile and amusement at being buddy-buddy with a fellow Witch, or Kemui’s current distrust towards the situation.

“Say, how well do you three take to soups?” The hunched-over elder asked as her steps echoed around them, only for a pot to unceremoniously get dropped onto the wooden table they were sitting at. “Unfortunately, while I would’ve treated you all to a much greater feast with so many delights that you could hardly stomach another bite, I don’t have nearly enough ingredients for the four of us. So you all have to do with my family recipe. I promise that it won’t make you keel over!” She laughed, finding great joy in how things had unfolded.

The sportier of the three adventurers drooled at the smell that was wafting off from the pot, gulping to try and suppress the ever powerful flow of saliva. The more seductive of the three on the other hand, couldn’t help herself from giggling along to her laugh. “Surely you must have a spell that can help with that. You call yourself a Witch, and you can’t even handle basic hospitality?”

“You’re one to talk, Esmer. You turn your guests into statues. The last time I came to pick Makara up, you had posed her like she was about to do something obscene like relieving herself. You have sick tastes, you know that?” The dull-eyed of the three adventurers shot back at his purple-haired companion with a frown on his face.

The witch just kept on laughing in response to their antics, while she poured up a healthy heaping of the soup into four separate bowls. That laugh of hers intensified as she watched the sporty girl immediately stick her face into the wooden bowl, slurping it all up within seconds and asking for more before the others had even gotten their portion. “Now now, let the others get a little bite, will you? I know you’re hungry, but they need a bite just as much as you do.”

Makara’s lips curled into a pout as she held back her bowl, letting the older host of the house pour up the portions that would adequately fill all of their bellies. Then, and only then, did she pour another portion into the younger girl’s bowl until it reached all the way up to the edges.

“Savor this one for me, will you, young one?” The older woman asked, and the sporty adventurer huffed in turn. But she still listened, as proven by how she stuck the spoon in instead of just grabbing it and downing it all into her mouth in a single motion. “Good girl, good girl. Now, about you two, since you seem to be the smarter parts of this little party… Where are the three of you headed?”

Esmer carefully twirled her finger around as she swirled the spoon in the soup. As she lifted it up and the liquid started pouring off the edges, she swung her finger the other direction, and the tiniest bit of time magic prevented it from falling off the surface of the wooden spoon. “Wouldn’t you like to know? What if you intend to keep us here so we don’t get there? I know witches like you, a chance to screw over a potential rival never slips by you.” The witch who flaunted her assets to the world mused aloud, as that soup swirling soon caused the liquid to rise up around her… and then stop. Perhaps a trick to intimidate the Witch, perhaps just a show of the power she commanded…

It only brought yet more laughter from the older woman’s lips. “You’re one of the feistier types, I see. I wouldn’t worry, I don’t command enough power to challenge you, so you don’t have to look intimidating. Or play with your food for that matter, haven’t you considered that I worked hard on it?” She brushed away the purple-haired witch’s concerns with her dismissive remark, while turning it back on her to make her feel a bit of shame for accusing her in the first place.

The guest Witch narrowed her eyes a bit as the soup frozen in midair slowly fell back down onto her spoon as she resumed the flow of time around it. “My mistake, truly. I’m only doing it to protect them, since they know that I would’ve definitely done something that bad.” She mused, as she winked towards Kemui. All while still putting the spoon in her mouth so that she could get a nice taste of the meal, not wanting to let it go to waste. Or make the host of the house mad, since that last statement made a shiver run down her spine.

Her white-and-black haired ‘friend’ scoffed in response to her claim, as he kept on swirling the spoon through the soup himself. “You two sound like peas in a pod. As if today couldn’t have gotten any worse.” He muttered, while noticing that the soup seemed to have a couple of clumps of something deep within it. It was heavy enough to sink below the surface, yet it didn’t feel like anything extremely dense… What was it, exactly?

“Witches tend to do that, young one. We’re like one big family that’s never seen each other before, so you have to understand that we need to throw a bit of banter back and forth. Otherwise, your Witch friend might just consider me insignificant and try to challenge my dominion. Now we couldn’t have that, could we now?” The older woman explained as she carefully sipped her own soup, breathing a deep sigh of relief as the warmth washed through her body…

Esmer nodded along, though her expression was starting to waver. Something about the soup was… nice, yes, but it made her stomach grumble and roar. Thankfully, as part of the spells that she always cast on herself in case of situations like these, it was muted to the rest of her group. But that didn’t make it any less difficult to deal with. Even as she shot a glance towards her companions, they didn’t seem to be bothered by it anywhere near as much. Heck, Makara was downing yet another bowl now that everyone had gotten a portion, and she was just about to ask for thirds…

“If I may…” The witch spoke up after taking another sip of the watery dish, before looking down towards the host. “I have to go take a small break to relieve myself. I trust you understand?”

The older woman nodded and pointed towards the back of her abode. “I have a small shed outside. Be my guest, dear. Just make sure you don’t make too much of a mess, the wild animals tend to head here around midnight, and they’re rather ravenous. I don’t want them to bother us when we rest.”

With that in mind, Esmer departed from the dinner table, her posture looking a little off as she did. While the sporty adventurer didn’t pick up on it as she was far too busy eating more of that delicious meal, the mage certainly did. And it brought a slight smirk to his lips, considering the torment that she normally rained down upon him. Now it happened to be her turn, and he didn’t need to lift a finger…

“...Say, ma’am.” His attention then turned towards the older woman that had showed them such wonderful hospitality. “What exactly do you gain from any of this?” He asked very pointedly, wondering why she might show generosity towards a fellow witch. “If what you’re saying is true, then Witches such as Esmer and yourself shouldn’t interact for long, otherwise one might try to ruin the other.” He deduced, his gaze gleaming as he rested his head on the back of his hands.

She laughed once more as she poured another portion of the soup into Makara’s bowl, causing the girl to devour it with haste yet again. “You’re quite perceptive, young one. How long have the two of you been acquainted? I would hate to hear that you’ve been bothered by my Teacher for long.” The words seemed normal, though there was one word that stuck out.

“For quite some time. I’ve lost track of the exact amount thanks to the times we’ve been stuck in her bas…” Kemui paused as he picked up on the red thread in her words, prompting him to look down at the soup, then at the older woman, then out towards where the Witch had departed, and finally at his sporty friend before looking back at the older woman. “...What exactly is the relationship between you and Esmer, Ma’am?”

The elder cracked a smirk of her own as she got up from her seat, her posture looking remarkably more solid. “Ah yes. Took you long enough to realize that something was wrong. Well, not something, but rather what exactly was wrong.” She came clean as her voice started sounding a little younger in the process. Her facade was falling apart right then and there… and yet she seemed strangely calm. Which wasn’t good, it wasn’t good at all.

“Let’s start from the very beginning, as I haven’t introduced myself, now have I?” She continued, as she grabbed the edges of her robe and did a little curtsy, wincing as her back audibly cracked. “I am Gertrude. A Witch, and Esmer’s former apprentice. I fell victim to a similar fate as the two of you, but I managed to claw my way back to a life of my own. And now, well, I would like to enact a little bit of revenge on my dear Teacher, to show her what it feels like to be under somebody’s heel.”

Kemui winced at the painful sound before using his own magic. “I’ll have none of that. We’re leaving. NOW.” He wasn’t about to let things escalate beyond his control, as the world seemed to stop around him. His control over time wasn’t the most perfect, but it would have to do…

Only, she was still breathing. Still looking at him. Still smiling with those elderly eyes. “Ah, you’ve dipped your hands into controlling time as well, have you?” She giggled, utterly unfitting for her advanced age. “Unfortunately, that’s where I’ve managed to specialize. By pulling yourself out of time’s stream, I’m afraid you’re now vulnerable to my powers more than ever…” 

Gertrude’s eyes flashed briefly, as the young man suddenly froze in place. Time, specifically for him, had stopped completely. He was still aware of what was happening, but he couldn’t do a thing about it. He was just stuck there, sitting in his chair, watching with his staff held out. All while his ally was blissfully unaware of what was going on around her, thanks to time not passing around the two magic-wielders.

‘You…’ Kemui thought to himself, as he tried to regain some control over himself. A futile effort that just kept his eyes focused on the woman as she carefully stepped behind the soup-devouring sporty girl, a wicked grin now on her face.

The older woman cleared her throat as she put her hands on the girl’s shoulders. “Now, if I know anything about the way that my dear Teacher operated, the two of you’ve probably been exposed to a lot of fun and awful stuff. Mostly fun, considering the… interests that she imparted upon me. I would hate to dig up bad memories… but, if I want to truly make her suffer, I’m going to have to take away her playthings. Starting with this lovely little girl.” She explained, as the edges of her smile curved further. “I bet it feels awful, not being able to stop me. But at the same time… I think you’ll enjoy this front row seat. Lord knows I did when she turned my fellow apprentices into pet statues…”

She could hear his inner scream resonating through her soul, despite the lack of a sound leaving his frozen lips. It brought joy to her heart as she undid the stopped time around her, with Makara only now noticing that her hands were on her shoulders. “Are you enjoying the food, young one? You’ve been going through so many bowls that there’s barely a spoonful left in the pot.”

“Mmhm! It’s really tasty! There’s a lot of veggies and fruit in there, really makes it taste great!” The sporty girl chimed happily, not seeing anything wrong with the older woman’s hands on her shoulders. Nor that her friend seemed to be sitting there without saying a word…

Gertrude nodded, genuinely smiling thanks to her compliments towards the food. “I’m glad you’ve enjoyed it, but there’s a little tradition amongst us Witches after we’ve had a good meal with our guests. Has she ever told you about that, or has she neglected it like she’s neglected you after she bullied you?”

Makara tapped her chin a couple of times with the spoon, trying really hard to figure out what the old woman could be talking about. “Hmmm… No? She doesn’t really tell us anything important like that. She just calls me cute and tries to put me in weird outfits, if she doesn’t turn me to stone first.” She was blunt when she responded, while her gaze turned towards Kemui. “Koiiii, do you know? You listen more than I do.”

No response, causing a bead of sweat to run down the girl’s brow. “Oi. Any life up there, Koi? Did you pass out from exhaustion? Come on, say something. You’re being really rude by not helping me out.” She didn’t even realize that he had been frozen in time, no matter how hard his eyes tried to throb out of his skull in an attempt to communicate with her…

“It seems that he’s at a loss for words. Perhaps remembering that time has given him a headache. Which, if I must say, is rather convenient. Because the tradition is a massage that’s intended to alleviate head pains, to ensure that our magic hasn’t been getting out of hand.” Gertrude explained as she put her hands on the sporty girl’s head, resting both palms against the top. “Would you like one yourself, young one? You seemed rather tired when you arrived, so it only seems fair for me to help you relax.”

Makara weighed her options. It did seem a little suspicious that her smart and usually stoic and never-happy friend was being silent. He didn’t even snark at her, but maybe he really didn’t have anything to say? It’d actually be funny if he couldn’t say anything, which made her grin a little. But at the same time, wasn’t it suspicious that she started talking about playing with her head now that the two of them seemed to be alone? Infact, that was exactly how Esmer usually tricked her. Maybe she should…

“I-I dunno, seems a little-”

Before the girl had the chance to finish her sentence, she let out a loud cry as the older woman’s fingers made direct contact with her scalp. Juice gushed out from between her nethers as she suddenly felt the intense pleasure that she usually associated with a climax, causing her to squirm and gasp as she tried to understand what just happened. All thoughts before that had just been flushed out of her, leaving her utterly confused…

“Sssssh. Just let it happen. You don’t need to worry. I’m here to make sure that you’re safe and sound.” Gertrude whispered into her ear as she slowly but surely pushed her thumbs up against her naked scalp, while the rest of her fingers weaved their way between the strands of her. All while a subtle amount of magic started running along the inner sides of her fingers. Making them act more like scissors as strand after strand slowly drifted towards the floor.

As much as Kemui wanted to scream at the Witch and try to free himself, he just couldn’t. Despite her advanced age, she commanded just as much if not more than Esmer on a good day, and that meant that he had no chance to beat her. He wasn’t even strong enough to beat his Witchy friend on a consistent basis, so he had no choice but to continue watching… And to try and ignore the strain that’d emerge in his crotch once time was to flow once more...

With every strand that was being clipped off her head, it was like a part of Makara’s being was taken out of her. It started out small, with the memories of the day being plucked out from her subconscious, turned into juice that kept on dribbling down her thigh. Then it became a little more apparent that bad things were happening, as she began to lose memories of how she had trained with her gauntlets and her greaves. In fact, she forgot that she wore those things in the first place, as the longest strands fell to the floor…

“Can’t… think… What’s… happening..?” The sporty girl tried to speak, though even that was getting difficult as the medium sized hairs were dropping off her body. The shorter her hair got, and the more the pleasure of having those thumbs pushed into the back of her head overwhelmed her, the less she felt capable of doing. So much so that she began to drool, one of the few things that were left in her instincts. Normally, she would’ve probably started punching the older woman because of what she had done to her, but she didn’t even have the capacity to think about that. She just… needed to get rid of the stuff in her mouth, yeah…

Gertrude smiled widely as she continued to snip away at all of that awful hair with her scissor-like fingers, snipping and snapping it all away. She had neglected to say a few things about the ‘tradition’, because otherwise the girl would’ve raised a stink and her plan to bully Esmer would’ve fallen apart. 

She hadn’t lied about it being a tradition, or that it was meant to keep the witch’s powers from running amok. But it wasn’t intended to be a common procedure, more of a mercy killing measure. Witches that lost their hair by going through this massage would lose their magic powers and their maturity, leaving them utterly vulnerable to the elements and neutering their ability to fight back against anything. Typically, it was used on the most powerful witches when they left their blind spot open, so that they couldn’t grow even stronger and dominate the entire ‘family’.

Compared to dealing with them the normal way, which was to defeat them in a duel and then dispose of them as part of the rules that came with a Witch-on-Witch duel, this was much preferred. Not only did they not have to kill another being, but they got a nice pet out of it usually. Whether they ended up taking care of that pet or not was a different question, especially considering the lack of mental capacity that would be left in that head of the affected Witch. Training them to be housebroken was commonly seen as too much for the ones that carried out these procedures...

“You’ll look so cute once I’m done with you, little one. Oh yes. No longer will you be bogged down by such silly things as fighting, and you won’t ever have to worry about being lonely either. You’ll have another friend, and I’ll love you for as long as I can.” Gertrude mused aloud with a pleasant tone, as the hair on the poor girl’s head barely reached an inch in length at this point…

Kemui could feel the rage building in him as he watched the girl fall further and further. First it was drool, then it was rocking back and forth in her chair like it was nice and soft, then she let her gauntlets fall off her hands… and now she stuck her thumb into her mouth, suckling on it to satiate some sort of need in her mind. If he could just move, he could stop all of this. And maybe, just maybe, he could stop himself from getting aroused from watching all of it…

Makara blinked a few times as she suckled on her thumb, her cheeks flushing red as more and more of her adult thoughts dribbled out of her cunny. It didn’t matter to her anymore, she couldn’t even really feel it. Sure, she felt good, but she didn’t know why she felt good. Nor did she care. She just liked it, and she liked sucking on her thumb like a good girl should…

As there were barely any hairs left on the young girl’s head, or even her body, it was time for Gertrude to finish her off. Her hands covered themselves in the same magic that had been covering the insides of her digits before, as she gave that barely-hairy dome another few rubs to finish it off. Just enough so that she could see her face reflected on the girl’s bald head, showing off that wonderfully wicked smile of hers.

The sporty girl drooled around her thumb as she let out a childish giggle, the rest of her hairs, even the ones on the rest of her body, fell onto the growing piles on the floor. Not only that, but the clothes that she still wore, utterly soaked by the constant orgasms that had relieved her brain of higher functions, were also cut to hair-sized shreds that joined them. Her greaves, and anything else she might’ve been wearing, fell to the ground in the same way, leaving her bald, bare and babyish. Showing that the massage… was a success.

“Such a good look for you, my little baby pet.” The elderly witch mused as she withdrew her hands, the magic coating them taking on a much more lively color as she started laughing. “And such a good look I’ll have too, now that all of that maturity is ripe for the taking. I’ve been longing to have my old body back…”

Gertrude clapped her hands together, causing the magic to rush through her with an intense speed, covering her body in mere moments. Once the glow faded, she tossed her robes aside to reveal her aged body as she stood tall, no matter how much it hurt her poor spine. It wouldn’t hurt for much longer, now that the ripe and youthful maturity was filling it.

Wrinkled smoothed out, flabby pieces of skin firmed back up, her breasts lost much of their sag as they rested against her chest. Greying bits of hair and skin regained life as she stretched tall. By the time her arms came back down, her breasts were now bouncing as they had been filled with enough milk to feed a whole farm. Her hips were brimming with maternity as she put a hand right above her crotch, feeling every egg within her womb popping back into existence. Combine that with her hair growing lusciously black as it covered up one of her eyes, and the wicked smile on her face reaching from one ear to the other without causing a single wrinkle to emerge, and she had well and truly regained all of her old sexual appeal. As a woman in her prime should have.

“Yesss… Yessssss!” The witch cackled as she snapped her fingers, causing time to rewind ever briefly, letting the robe fly back onto her rejuvenated body. “I feel amazing! The last time I felt like this was when Esmer stole my beauty and added it to her ass of all things, her ass! I can’t wait to see the look on her face when I show up like this… Ehehehe…” A little bit of drool ran out of the corner of her mouth, showing just how wild her imagination was.

Thanks to the brief rewind, her power over the young man was interrupted for enough time that he could finally break free. Which, unfortunately, just resulted in his skirt growing very wet as he impulsively thrust his hips forward and relieved the contents of his balls, as he had unfortunately grown far too aroused by watching his dear friend fall. So much so that he could barely stand as cum splurted out through the fabric of his underwear…

“Ohoho…” Gertrude mused as she turned her gaze towards the young man, grinning as she leaned across the table. “Enjoyed the show, did we? I thought Esmer had done a number on you, but I never expected it to include a fetish for watching your beloved friend get turned into a mental baby, who can’t even stop herself from making a mess everywhere…” She continued, letting a little hint towards Makara’s fate drop in the process.

Kemui gasped and panted as he slowly stood tall, gritting his teeth as he tried to look intimidating and tough… which just made him look all the more pathetic as his cock, as cute as it was, tented out against his wet skirt. “You’re… You’re even worse than she is…” He muttered, wanting nothing more to do with any of this. Even with his cheeks flushing red from depraved and disgusted delight…

The Witch disappeared from his line of sight, only for his hands to be bound behind his back as she reappeared right there. “Oh? I’m worse than her? If I’m so bad, then why do you keep on cumming to the sight of your friend’s peril? Aren’t you enjoying yourself, my little perverted friend?” She chimed and taunted, giggling straight into his ear and filling his head with her voice. “You sure you don’t want to join her, so you don’t have to worry about who’s better or worse?”

“I-I would never want that..! I want you gone, torn limb from limb..!” The black-and-white haired boy tried to fend her off, struggling to tear his hands from their binds. His struggling caused him to jerk back and forth… until she finally pulled him into her arms, lifting him onto her lap and trapping him in the worst possible spot he could be…

Gertrude sighed softly as she put her hands on his head, giggling enough to make his head spin. “Just sit still, little pervert. I want you to watch something. Maybe then you’ll understand why I’m better than my teacher… and why your true role in life is something much simpler than your current self. And how much you’ll enjoy your new garments…” She whispered into his ear, the words spinning around inside his head…

As he watched his friend carefully, another version of the Witch appeared behind her, showing her mastery over time itself. And unlike the one that was currently using her hands and her mouth to tease him in every way possible, this Witch was much kinder, much happier to pick up the former sporty girl and rub away at her sensitive and cute bald head to make her feel nice and happy.

Makara drooled with her absent mind as the other version of the Witch laid her down on the floor, with one hand still rubbing away at her bald dome to keep her nice and calm and happy, with more of that fun juice streaming out from between her thighs in response. The hair and the rest of her former outfit laid a few feet away, a memoir of what had happened to her. And a forgotten one, if the Witch had anything to say about it.

The other Gertrude smiled gently as she used her magic, constructing something soft out of thin air. Something white, something puffy, and something meant for girls that were nice and brainless like her. A diaper, perfectly sculpted to fit around her waist with the greatest of ease. Something that would crinkle, something that would squish, and something that would keep her warm no matter how much it would take…

It was exactly what the poor girl was missing, Something that could complete her. So she didn’t even make an effort to stop the older woman from sliding under her butt, obediently spreading her legs when the bigger girl pulled them apart and weaved the thing through her thighs, before closing them once Mama needed to shut it around her waist…

She looked so adorable with nothing but a diaper covering her body, so much so that she eagerly sat up and started squishing around on it. And squish it did, as it soaked up all the juice that had been running onto the floor, causing it to grow wet in mere moments. Which in turn made her giggle and laugh like the big baby that she was. She was happy, despite everything that had happened…

“You’re sick for doing this..!” Kemui cried out, alongside a moan as the older woman wrapped her hand around his firm cock and stroked it just a little more, making the poor thing squirt out into the skirt and dirty it even more than it already had been. He felt ashamed for cumming that quickly ,and even more ashamed for getting hard at the sight of his friend enjoying herself in a diaper…

Gertrude just smiled as she planted a kiss on the disobedient pervert, while the other version of her kneeled down and booped the girl on the nose, causing her to giggle even more. “Am I so sick, when she’s enjoying herself? Maybe you should stop thinking, and you’d see how fun it is to be diapered and bald all over. Without a single care in the world…” The main Witch whispered into his ear, the offer getting ever-more tantalizing…

While the poor boy continued to put up a token of resistance, his friend could feel her tummy rumbling. It didn’t make her feel nice, so she started huffing and puffing. She wanted the feeling to be gone! She wanted it to go away so she could go back to squishing and squashing against her bumbum!

“You look like you’re troubled, little one. Do you wanna know how you get rid of the bad feeling in your tumtum?” The other Witch spoke up, and the baby just looked at her with big and thoughtless eyes, not really understanding what she was supposed to say or do. “You don’t have to do much. You just need to know one thing, then your body can help you with the rest…”

The matured woman leaned across the infantile girl’s shoulder, and whispered a single word into her ear. Something that would make it all click. Something that would immediately relieve the bad stuff in her tummy, and something that would make her feel at ease…

“Push.”

Makara’s eyes opened wide as she understood that word. “P-Push!” She cried out with her infantile vocal cords, causing a lot of her spittle to spew everywhere as she started straining. She closed her eyes and balled her hands up into fists, struggling to get that bad stuff in her tummy out. She needed it to go, so she pushed, and pushed, and PUSHED!

Kemui watched in utter horror as his friend pushed herself to the limit to get rid of the bad feeling in her tummy, no doubt caused by the weird stuff that he saw in the soup earlier. But to see that bad feeling suddenly turn into a mess that was so huge that it made her diaper expand out and beyond her knees, causing her to get a brand new wonderful seat to sit on made of her own poopy… well that just made him shamefully excited yet again, as a new stream started pushing out from his urethra…

“Push!” The sporty girl giggled as she rocked back and forth in her mess, happy to have something super squishy to sit on. It felt wonderful, it made her bumbum tingle and her pusspuss squish just like her diaper did, which made her feel even better! So she couldn’t help herself from giggling until the cows came home, utterly happy…

The other Gertrude smiled as she snapped her fingers, pleased with how the girl turned out. But now, it was time to get her appropriately dressed. As much as she enjoyed a good baby, especially once as cute as Makara, she needed something a little more on-theme for her revenge. Something that looked cute, but was just as useful.

Her baby continued rocking back and forth for a few more seconds, only to suddenly find herself unable to move. It made her yelp and squeal in surprise, but then she could move again. She blinked and looked at herself, only to giggle as she realized what had happened. She was all black! Not the skin-kind of black, but there was a thick layer of latex covering her tummy and arms that made her look all nice and shiny, just like her big bald head!

It wasn’t just her arms or her tummy either, her entire body had been covered in the substance, which made her look less like a human and more like some sort of creature. A feeling that could only be intensified as a hood slowly crept over her bald head, clinging to the smooth surface like it had been glued on. Once it was firmly attached, a pair of kitty ears sprung out of the top, which both squished and swished around with glee, as if they were part of her body.

Finally, the latex covered up her face in full, hiding away most of her expression aside from her eyes. In its place, was the face of a cute kitty cat. Complete with whiskers and a bit of a muzzle, making her look outright adorable. Combine that with her feet and her hands puffing out to turn into proper paws, and she looked just like a real kitty should. If that kitty wore a huge diaper underneath their fur and was a huge baby, but that was a small detail that didn’t matter.

A collar soon appeared around her neck, with one little inscription. A simple ‘Famili-Bab Makara’, which described her perfectly. She wasn’t a person, nor was she a cat. She was a baby, and a familiar to the big witchy Mama that had given her a nice change! It made her newly sprouted tail swish around in delight as she lost herself to the magic that had changed her, causing her to let out an utterly adorable purr.

“How cute…” Getrude mused as her other self disappeared, lost to time as the Famili-Bab continued to squish around in her diaper. All while she could lean across the boy’s shoulder, watching the agony on his expression… Only, there wasn’t any agony, bringing a brief but potent smile to the Witch’s face. “Ah? What do we have here?” She chuckled, as she snapped her fingers…

Kemui snapped back to reality as he heard those fingers snapped, causing another bit of white goo to shoot out from the tip of his cock. “W-What did you do, you Witch!?” The black-and-white haired boy cried out as he looked at her, his hands still struggling to free themselves from their binds… 

“Me? For once, I did absolutely nothing. You seemed to have gotten so captivated by your friend’s little transformation into my Famili-Bab…” The Witch explained as she carefully peeled his skirt up to reveal his crotch, and something rather soaked hiding between his thighs… “That you ended up making a mess yourself.”

The mage boy’s eyes widened in utter shock once he looked down at his panties. Not only were they sticky thanks to his repeated and shameful orgasms, but the wet spots were heavier, more dense in their texture. They weren’t just from pure cum, that much was certain. No, they were… He…

“I… I pissed myself… N-No, that can’t be, I’m… I’m an adult, I can’t… I shouldn’t…” He was in utter shock. Cumming uncontrollably was one thing, but pissing himself and forgetting it even happened? Was he degrading even faster than he thought he was? He didn’t know the answers, he just knew that he couldn’t keep himself together with this revelation…

Gertrude’s terrible laughter echoed through his ears, further filling his head with doubt. “You certainly have, my little pervert. Little’s right too, considering how tiny that thing is down there, and your utter inability to keep your bladder under control. Perhaps you’ve been affected by my little spell, and you’re well on your way to becoming a Famili-Bab? You’d certainly be a cute one…” She whispered and taunted straight into his ear, making his piss-smothered cock grow erect once more…

“N-No way… I can’t be a baby…” Kemui muttered in disbelief, yet the sound, no, the mere idea of being wrapped in latex just like Makara had, with a diaper the size of his torso wrapped around his waist… It continued to excite him as his mind ran with it, causing his poor body to convulse as he had yet another shamefully powerful orgasm, the white goo squirting forth with such potency…

The Witch found his futile struggle endlessly amusing as she snapped her fingers, causing a little ball to appear in her hand. The kind of tool that fortune tellers would use to elucidate their patrons towards the events that would happen in the future. But she wasn’t going to show the boy his impending future as a Famili-Bab, no, she had something much more important to show him.

“I can sense it in your heart, little pervert. You still hold out hope that you can be saved, hope that a certain somebody will come to your aid in exchange for ruining you further for a small while. But unfortunately, I want to show you what that certain somebody is busy with. Because you’ve no doubt realized what my soup’s capable of, if you’ve seen what happened to my dearest Famili-Bab’s bowels…”

Gertrude’s words echoed throughout the boy’s head as an image became visible on the surface of the ball, depicting a certain Witch with purple and black stockings. The one that had tormented him so much, the one that he hoped could save him in this one instance. So that he wouldn’t have to be stripped bald or forced into such a terribly tight and arousing suit…

But no. She couldn’t help him. She was far from able, as he realized the reason why she had been walking so awkwardly when she left their company. And frankly, he should’ve slapped himself for not realizing sooner, or even thinking that she wouldn’t dare do something so stupid when she went out to adventure with them.

Depicted on the surface of the crystal ball was Esmer, the alluring Witch that always tormented the two adventurers… With an enormous diaper wrapped around her waist. Bigger than the one wrapped around Makara’s at this point. It was still white, yet she was hunched over, and her heels were quaking as she visibly gasped. It wouldn’t be staying white for much longer…

“As you can see, my dear Teacher’s a bit of a pervert… Well, I doubt you weren’t aware of that. But to think that she’d keep such a huge garment hidden from her two companions, and thinking she could eat my cooking without any side effects. I’ll admit, she is reckless beyond any belief. But she’s earning her dues for that mistake…”

The Witch’s words ended with a foreboding threat that immediately came true, as the purple-haired bitch on the ball squatted down and let loose, causing her diaper to explode outward with enough force that they could hear the padding being filled from the inside of the Witch’s abode. And the resulting climax that came with it, putting the bitch out of commission for the time being as the image faded…

“She... “ Kemui was stunned. How could all three of them fall like this? It wasn’t fair. Right when they got a chance to rest, the rug had been pulled out from underneath them, and they… They each enjoyed it, in their own way. No matter the shame. Makara had fallen completely, Esmer was busy filling her hidden diaper without a care in the world, and he had pissed himself to the point where he honestly couldn’t put up a proper fight any longer. It was embarrassing for all three of them…

Gertrude’s wicked smile grew as she reached up and placed her hands on his head, the magic slowly covering them fully. “I can feel it within you, little Pervert. You can’t fight back any longer, seeing your final hope be such a terrible influence. I’m sure if you had figured out my trick early on, I wouldn’t have had the opportunity to do any of this… But thanks to a little bit of cooking, and my Teacher’s utter inability to remember faces, she’s ready to be humiliated further than ever before. And you’re going to be another piece in my scheme… My little perverted Famili-Bab…”

The black-and-white haired boy wanted to gasp out a weak defense, a token of his will to try and carry on… But instead, that gasp just caused his mouth to get filled with a pacifier. A pacifier with the wings of a crow, a symbol of what he was about to become. And as much as he wanted to just toss it out, spit it to the edge of the room and show some amount of defiance…

He suckled on it instead. Sucking made him calm. Sucking made him blissfully unaware of his mature mind draining as the strands of hair drizzled down from around his head, falling to the floor as he was left unable to do a thing. Even as the bands around his hands disappeared, giving him a sliver of a chance to fight back… He just suckled on that pacifier, blissful despite everything around him.

“There you are. Isn’t it much better to give in and suck until the end?” Gertrude whispered into his ear, his brain long-since having given into her voice. If she had just commanded him to pee himself at this point, it would do so despite his soul’s best efforts to resist. So having him give in on its own accord, willingly victimizing himself by suckling on the crow-paci to keep his soul pacified and blissful… It brought her joy. Now she’d have two adorably bald Famili-Babs, and they’d both serve such a wonderful role against her teacher. The look on her face once she finally realized that she couldn’t do anything to fight back would be priceless…

Kemui just kept on suckling on his crow-paci, his bliss overwhelming his mind. Or what was left of it, anyway. Even as it all faded away, and his cock, as tiny as it had become from constant use, continued to squirt out the last remnants of his clear and useless cum, he just kept on suckling. Because that’s all that mattered to him now. Suckling, and the nice feeling that came with it. 

The last strands of hair soon fell to the floor, leaving him just as beautifully bald as his friend had been, with a terribly soaked set of nethers once the clothes received the same treatment. He was wet, sticky, and everything in between down below. So much so that he’d no doubt already cum if he was stuffed straight into a diaper. A good Mama would probably clean him and make sure he was nice and comfy before slipping the padding on him…

Gertrude was not a good Mama, much less a proper one at that. She just slid the thing up against his crotch, with the middle cradling the wettest spot. Using a bit of her temporal magic, it was easy for her to snap the wings shut around his waist regardless of the awkward position of having him sitting tightly on her lap, and he didn’t even notice that anything was up by the time time resumed. He was still just suckling away like a good baby boy…

“That’s it, just keep sucking. The more you suck, the more you become mine, baby pervert…” She whispered into his ear… which actually caused his captivated mind to react, evident by the way he sucked even harder on his favorite paci. He wanted to be hers at this point. She was the only way that he was going to remain safe, since his friends had fallen to her. So if he gave in completely, then… he’d be safe and sound and comfy. That’s what his instincts, the only thing that had remained after his loss of hair and self, told him…

Kemui’s sucking was steady, it was unbreakable. Even as his face slowly got covered in a layer of latex that left his lips and his eyes uncovered, he continued sucking. Even as his bald dome, so reflective and pretty, got covered up by the shiny latex, he kept on sucking. His torso, his arms, his tummy, all of it got covered and he didn’t even bat an eye. Because he loved his paci more than anything else in the world, so it didn’t matter that he was being covered.

Not even as his diaper, so thick and leg-spreadingly big, so wet and squishy from all the messes he had made, and so utterly comfortable, getting covered didn’t make him flinch. Nor did his legs being consumed by the black latex, which had a slightly feathery texture to it. Only once it finally covered every inch but his lips and his eyes, did he react. Not because he was bothered by it, but because it shifted and adjusted just like Makara’s had, so that he could properly reflect the kind of Famili-Bab that he truly was.

His arms weren’t going to be useful any longer, both in regards to actual use and the kind of use a baby would have, as both of them grew distinctly more feathery. Because they weren’t arms, they were wings. The wings of a crow, like the crow he was suckling on. His feet weren’t far behind as they split apart and turned into bird feet, easily able to grab things that he might need. Like his Mama’s leg when he needed a change, or his paci if it ever dropped to the ground. 

Finally, a collar appeared around his neck, just like the one around his friend’s. And just like hers, it was inscribed with a very important label, that would forever haunt him if he ever managed to be freed from this predicament. ‘Famili-Bab Kemui’. A title that he would wear with pride, even if he really didn’t care that much about it. As long as he got to suckle on his paci, then he was happy…

Gertrude nuzzled her brand new crow Famili-Bab as she squeezed his tight black latex outfit, while also pushing a hand into the even squishier diaper permanently locked around his waist. It was such a good sensation, not just for her, but for the bab too. As she could feel his crotch vibrating as his sissy-sized cock squirted out yet another load. “You’ve turned out so well, my sweet baby pervert…” She kissed his blackened cheek, giggling at how wonderfully the two had turned out.

Now, there was just one person left to defile. One certain woman who had been making noise outside her house, one that was now utterly defenseless and easily beaten thanks to her friends having been taken away from her…

“I’m coming, Teacher…”

\---

“Aaahhh… My goodness… I expected it to do something to me, but not something that awful…”

Outside, spent after having shit herself rather stupid, was Esmer. The Witch who was supposed to have been protecting her two friends, now stuck in a diaper the size of the outhouse that was intended to house her while she had her little accident. Instead, she just dispelled her various enchantments and let loose right then and there. So now she was sitting in her mess like an oversized baby, which the aforementioned friends would probably get quite the laugh out of.

“Ehehe…” The purple-haired Witch giggled to herself as she mushed a hand into the sides of her oversized diaper, squishing against the massive brown mess. “Whoever she really is, she knows how to destroy a Witch’s bowels. But is that her only parlor trick? Or does she have something else up her sleeve that I should worry about…” She enjoyed herself while at the same time wondering about the potential gravity of the situation…

Only for her to squish her thighs together a little, sending a shock through her system from how it rubbed against her most precious and tender areas. “Mmmphh… Maybe once I’ve disarmed her, I can have a bit more of that soup. I’ve not had the chance to go that hard for years… In fact, the last time I…” She paused in the midst of her self-pleasuring act, as the pieces finally fell into place.

“The last time you felt this was when you buried my statue under your own mess, was it?” A familiar, matured voice echoed through her ears as she turned towards the house, dragging the diaper along with her as it caused the ground underneath her to quake ever slightly. “Glad to see that you’ve got enough memory left in that horny head of yours to actually remember me, I’d be hurt otherwise, Teacher.”

Standing in the doorway was Gertrude, in the flesh. And unlike last time the two saw one another, she wasn’t a wrinkled old mess that she tossed out for the birds to pick at. No, this time she was as sexy as when she was actually studying under her. So much so that they had matching stockings, except the antagonistic Witch’s stripes were black and red instead of black and purple.

“Oh, Gertrude. So that’s who you were! You tricky little thing, I thought I had gotten rid of you years ago!” Esmer chimed as she snapped her fingers, causing that massive diaper around her waist to suddenly disappear. In its place, a brand new one squeezed its way between her thighs, the cleaned cover showing off its stripes with pride as it matched her stockings. “So, how about I make sure you’re actually gone this time, and I can get back to bullying my favorite adventurers?”

The matured Witch narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms. “It’s been years, and you’re just acting like it hasn’t been a day? You really are the worst teacher, Esmer. And here I was planning to draw things out, really make you suffer. If you don’t even react like my return has any worth, then what’s the point of making you realize what you’ve done wrong?” She seemed upset to be brushed off so casually…

Not that the purple Witch cared, her hands brimming with energy. “Teachers teach, students obey and get tossed to the curb when we’re done with them, Gertrude!” She laughed as she tossed two small balls of energy at the other Witch, that immediately ballooned outward with size after they travelled a little through the air. A simple but effective offensive spell, guaranteed to hit her…

And yet, once the smoke cleared, she was gone. And there weren’t even any charred remains of her corpse or anything, just to show that she had actually been hit. “Oh, drat. She’s got magic too, of course she does. She’s been my pupil, so she must have something extreme up her sleeve…”

“Do you ever learn, Esmer?” The matured Witch asked as she suddenly appeared behind her, putting both of her hands on her shoulder as she shook her head. “I can’t believe I ever thought you’d be able to properly teach me anything. All you’ve done is abuse me, abuse your friends, abuse anybody that you’ve known. And here you are, still trying to abuse me. You’re a real piece of work, you know?”

Esmer laughed in response as she looked over her shoulder, smiling from ear to ear. “Are you trying to claim the moral high ground, Gertrude? I’ve been feeling what you’ve been doing inside that house, you’re just as bad as I am. I just wanted to enjoy your little… concoction, before it was time to go deal with you.” Truth be told, none of what she said was actually true, but she knew how Witches operated. So if she would’ve isolated Makara and transformed her while Kemui was relieving himself, then clearly so would her pupil have done the same to her two partners.

“I’m only doing what I’ve learned from you. So you have yourself to thank for your companions ending up being bullied. I hope you’re pleased with yourself.” There was a certain level of rage in her voice, but the matured Witch kept her composure. Just a little while longer, and she’d get the satisfaction she craved…

The purple-haired Witch smirked a little. “Oh? You’ve bullied them, then? I was just posturing, but you really did bully them, huh? What, did you make them shit out their own selves, like that personality spell I used on you once? Or did you make them babbling idiots that want to prostrate before you and call you a goddess? Tell me, my dear student, what did you do to my friends?” She was taking it all so casually, despite the fact that she could be finished at any second…

“If you really must ask, I-” Just as Gertrude was about to explain what she had done, her eyes widened and she barely popped out of time at the right moment, before a spike of pure magic erupted from the purple-haired Witch’s back. When she reappeared, she was back at the door frame leading into the home, her sweat dripping down her brow… “You really are clever, I can give you that much…”

Esmer laughed as she wiped her hands, a bit of sweat dripping down her brow thanks to using her magic in that offensive manner. “Really, you didn’t think I’d stoop to low tricks? And you call yourself my student. Now, how about we skip the song and dance and you just show me what you’ve done? Maybe then I’ll be impressed!” She chimed as her hands started flaring up once more, showing that she’d go straight back on the offensive if she didn’t obey.

The matured Witch shook her head in frustration as she snapped her fingers. “Come on out, Famili-Babs. Mama needs to show you off!” Despite her mood, she put on a happy tone as a certain pair of babies appeared from small holes in time, skipping the effort of going back into the house to grab them.

Makara shook around a little, having gotten a change before her Mama went off to meet her Teacher. She purred and scratched at her cat-shaped face, her shiny tail and ears twitching as if both were real. She didn’t even care that there was an enemy, as she was far too busy enjoying the soft padding and the sensation of touching herself with her cute paws.

Like his friend, Kemui wasn’t exactly useful in a fight. He still suckled on his paci as he was called forth from the time portal, his diaper now sagging a bit since he finally went number 2 in the back. Despite this, he could keep himself afloat with his brand new wings, flapping them gently as the back of his outfit weighed him down. Between a few of his blissful suckles, a blush could barely be seen poking through the latex, and the squeaking of the front of his padding could be heard…

“A cat and a crow, Gertrude? You’re so pathetically cliche that I’m a little sad! But the latex is a really nice touch, so I’ll give you a bronze star. Now come over here, I’ll help you join them and take them off your hands. Maybe even grind a bit against them with my own diaper, show them what they forgot to check when we were going out together…” Esmer chimed as she was powering up her magic once more, glaring straight ahead at her former pupil.

Who had, once again, disappeared. This time, after reappearing behind her teacher, her hand was firmly grasping her beautiful purple hair. “Esmer. Do you remember the tradition you told me, how you eliminated your own teacher?” She asked, her tone heavier than ever.

“Oh, the fib I fed you about making them bald and a baby? Yeah, that was all just a prank. A friend of mine tried to do it to me, so I pulled it on them instead. You should’ve seen their expression as every hair fell from their body, until they were a lovely, drooling baby who couldn’t control themselves. It was priceless, especially once that diaper started drooping thanks to how much they pushed into it.” The purple-haired witch chimed, not even realizing what was about to happen… until it was too late. “...Wait, you’re not saying you did that to them. That stuff’s dangerous against non-witches!”

Gertrude smiled as she closed her eyes, giggling. “Why, teacher, if it’s all a fib, then it mustn’t be that bad. You were always right when you told me things, so if you’re saying it’s all a joke…” She took great pleasure in seeing the slight horror on the older Witch’s face, as she reached deeper towards the root of her hair. Her hands, and every single strand on the confident Witch’s body, started glowing…

“Y-Yeah, it’s a joke! But it’s also super dangerous, don’t! I like my hair and my smarts! I don’t want to be a stupid baby, I don’t even think I’ve got enough hair left to grow! So, pretty please? Pretty please don’t pull-”

Even now, she tried to downplay the other Witch’s abilities and the danger that she posed. So much so that eventually, the matured Witch just couldn’t take her joking. In one fell swoop, she yanked so hard that all of her teacher’s hairs were ripped from their roots, never to grow from that head again. And thanks to her magic, the same happened to every other hair on her body, leaving her utterly hairless.

Esmer’s expression froze in that state of panic, only to melt into pure pleasure as several orgasms hit her all at once. Normally, when that kind of spell was to be used on a Witch, it would cause them gradual orgasms that eventually caused any and all control to be irreparably gone. This time, there was no such gradual shift. It was all there one moment, and gone the next. And what better way to show that she had lost herself so much, than by filling that diaper she wore around her waist?

The now-hairless Witch squatted down on instinct as her ass audibly ripped open, a cacophony of bassy sounds releasing thanks to the orchestra of farts that streamed out of her terrible hole. The explosive gas that had rocked the other Witch’s home was nothing compared to this one, as everything quickly started emptying out into that striped padding. Every single thing that characterized the adult was being pumped into that soft seat, no matter how insignificant it might be. That was what happened when you rushed the ‘massage’ process.

She just kept on pushing, the mess in her diaper growing bigger and bigger by the second. All while everything she had ever worked towards being drained straight into the seat. She was nothing more than a bald, empty headed, blissful baby who couldn’t help herself whenever she needed to fill the back of her diaper. No matter how big or small the poopy was, no matter how embarrassing it would be. That stuff didn’t matter to her, only the sensations that came with it, which were always a delight.

Both of the Famili-Babs watched carefully as their last friend debased and lost herself just like they had, and neither of them really reacted very strongly. Makara kept on grooming herself with her tongue, making the shine of her latex reflect more of the light from the moon above, and Kemui… well, he seemed to be dumping a bit into his diaper himself, as the mess in the back reached further down towards the ground…

“Aaahhhh…” Gertrude shivered in delight as she finally saw the terrible teacher crumple before her very eyes. While she would’ve much preferred to take things slow and make her realize that she was screwed, there was no way she was going to properly take her out if she whipped out the biggest spells in her arsenal. This was the only way that she was going to win, and she had really done it. Now, she had one more baby to play around with. And a messy one at that, considering that diaper was still growing with how much it was being filled.

There was just one issue. She didn’t have any space for another Famili-Bab. A crow and a cat properly fit her aesthetic, at least when she was still a dumb old fart of a Witch. But she didn’t have space for a third, so she needed to think of a completely different fate for her former teacher. And letting her endlessly get dirty in her backyard wasn’t going to be the way to do it, since she’d just get kidnapped by the creatures around her home.

She thought and she thought, and then it came to her. She remembered when she was tossed out to the wolves by her teacher, which mirrored the way that she had once saved her and taken her under her wing. That sweet memory that both of them had buried deep away in their minds had finally bubbled up to the forefront, which made her heart feel a little nostalgic and sentimental. “Ohoho… Esmer, Teacher, my dearest little baby… I think I know exactly what I can do with you…”

Gertrude snapped her fingers, causing a layer of latex to quickly cover up the former teacher, just like the two babies had been. But this time, the substance began to inflate after it had been applied to her body. So instead of normal feet, she now had overly huge booties, making her look like an exaggerated and inflated mascot version of herself.

That inflated look continued to become a reality as the latex spread further and further up her body. Even the diaper, as filled as it was, began looking even bigger than it truly was after being ‘filled’ by the shiny substance. And unlike the other two babies, Esmer was lucky enough to keep her clothes, as a similar outfit decorated her new mascot-like body. Only, it left a certain set of assets uncovered, thanks to the aforementioned inflating. 

Her breasts, which were a part of the pride she held in her body, were now the size of her uncovered head. And that meant that her clothes, as wonderfully tight as they were, couldn’t control them. So the poor baby was forced to have both of her latex-covered T cup tits bouncing around on her bouncy body, which just made her giggle like the mindless baby that she was. It was enough to distract her from the rest of her body experiencing the similar phenomenon.

Once it finally reached her head, it wasn’t inflated like the rest of her body. Instead, it was covered in a hood much like Makara’s head had been. But instead of getting animal features like both of the babies, her former pupil fitted an exaggeratedly fake wig onto her head, that looked like a bunch of scribbles trying to take the form of her former hair. It was silly, it was excessive, and it fit the rest of her body.

Finally, to deal with the matter of her giggly expression, the matured Witch held up a mask with a cock-shaped rubber pacifier on the inside. It was easy slipping the rubber into the baby-minded Witch’s mouth, as she suckled away on it with enough force to break it if she actually tried. Which kept her nice and distracted as the rest of the mask attached, making her face look more artificial and like porcelain, with an utterly soulless and happy expression painted on.

Now, Esmer looked like herself… if she had been inflated everywhere, exposed her breasts to the world, been drawn by a terrible artist, and most importantly, had shat herself stupid to the point of dizzily swaying her head left and right. She looked the worst out of all of them. Which was a great look considering why the matured Witch had tried to get at her in the first place.

However, as she started slowing down her suckling, her mind began to wake back up. But since there wasn’t exactly a proper mind left, she… was a new person. A new baby. “Mmmh..?” She muttered from behind the mask, still suckling on her nice cock-paci…

“Hello, my little baby Pupil.” Gertrude said as she stepped into view, and almost instantly the magic that she had used caused the pamper-filling kigurumi-clad Witch to reach out towards her with a certain need. “Did you have a nice nap? Think you’re ready for a little extra lesson tonight?”

Thanks to the magic that had been used on Esmer, it was easy for the matured Witch to rewrite her to her liking. All it took was being seen by her. Gone was all the cruelty that once populated the purple-haired Witch’s head, now there was nothing but utter love and delight for her Teacher, Mama! Her friends didn’t exist, or rather she didn’t need any friends. She just needed Mama’s Famili-Babs to cuddle with! And whenever she thought too hard, she made big stinkies in her diaper, and she’d need a biiiig change from Mama. That’s what a Witch-in-Training like her was meant for!

“Mama!” The voice came from behind the mask and pacifier, as the purple-haired kigurumi-clad Witch-in-Training reached out towards her. “Changies..! Need!” She cried out, the suckling allowing her to speak clearly through the mask thanks to a little extra magic…

Gertrude laughed in response to how quickly she adapted to the fake memories and life she implanted in her empty head, as she used a bit of her magic to drop both of the Famili-Babs onto her overfilled diaper. “How about I go find my supplies, and you have a little bit of fun with the Famili-Babs?” She chimed, disappearing before she got an answer. She had seen enough for now, and she needed a moment to gather her thoughts before she could properly adjust for this brand new lifestyle.

Esmer nodded along as she reached out towards the two latex-clad Famili-Babs, who each took her hand with their paw and wing respectively. “Friends!” She giggled childishly, her mind still mush despite what had been stuffed in it. Just like the poopy that was still sliding out of her.

At some point, she’d get a change. She’d get a taste of her brand new life, and she’d get the chance to live happily with her ‘friends’ and her Mama… But right now, none of that mattered. She just liked playing with the shiny thingies that Mama gave her.

Maybe one day, any of the three would be freed from their predicament. And then the other two would be freed in turn, and the tables might just be flipped so that Gertrude would suffer for what she had done… One day, that could happen. But it wasn’t likely, and to be frank, none of the three honestly wanted this happy life to end.

The three adventurers, formerly at each other’s throat, were now a happy family. A weird, shiny family, but a family nonetheless. And as a family, they’d live happily ever after.


End file.
